A trip to love!
by mel15
Summary: **Know Completed**The rating is because of the language. Miranda is pregnant and wo is the father? could it be... MATT. and will Lizzie tell Gordo how she feels.
1. don't need enemis with a friend like you

A/N This is my second fanfic and I think it is going to be good! And Matt is 2 years younger then Lizzie ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire!  
  
Chapter one: You don't need enemies with a friend like you:  
  
Lizzie is now in 10th grade and nothing as change it is still Kate and Clair the popular! Nothing as changed. Lizzie as a crush on Gordo and she only told Matt (She is really closer to Matt) and Miranda. Matt is now in 8th grade in junior high!  
  
At the Digital bean:  
  
Lizzie was walking in and watt she saw was horrible. She saw Miranda kissing Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: MIRANDA!  
  
Miranda: Lizzie? don't freak out I can ex-  
  
Lizzie: How could you do this to me I trusted you.  
  
Miranda: Liz! I told you let my explain.  
  
Lizzie: Explain what that you were not kissing Gordo. It sure as hell locked like it.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie let her explain.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo stay out of this. Miranda with a friend like you you don't need enemies.  
  
Miranda: Liz! Common!  
  
Lizzie: You are just a fucking slut!  
  
Miranda: Go to hell!  
  
Lizzie: Right back at you!  
  
Lizzie started to walk away.  
  
Miranda: Liz wait I am sorry just let me EXPLAIN!  
  
Lizzie ran home  
  
When she arrived home she rune to her room and slammed the door.  
  
When Jo and Sam heard the door they ran up!  
  
Jo: Sweaty are you ok?  
  
Lizzie (crying): Just leave I want to be alone.  
  
They left. Then Matt came in:  
  
Matt: Liz! What happened?  
  
Lizzie (still crying): Nothing  
  
Matt: HO yeah I forgot you always cried for nothing. Lizzie what happened.  
  
Lizzie: It's about Gordo.  
  
Matt: Did you ask him out and he said no. He is such an idiot that fuking loser.  
  
Lizzie: No it is not that. I told you I loved Gordo right?  
  
Matt: Yes!  
  
Lizzie: Well I saw him kissing Miranda.  
  
Matt became white he could hear the words MI-RAN-DA, MI-RAN-DA, Gordo kissing MI-RAN-DA.  
  
Lizzie: Matt are you ok.  
  
Matt: heu.. What ho yes I am fine just that I forgot I add to call someone so are you going to be ok?  
  
Lizzie: I guess.  
  
Matt: Then I am going to do that phone call and come back ok?  
  
Lizzie: K!  
  
Matt hugged is sister then ran to the phone just when he was about to call Miranda he heard the door bell.  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N well please review! 


	2. The apologies and the dark night!

A/N I don't have nothing to say just I know my English is bad allot of people told me on my first Fanfic so sorry and PLEASE review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own my clothes; my computer, my TV, my bed . but I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter tow: the apologies and the dark night!  
  
Matt went to the door and watt a surprise it was Miranda.  
  
Matt: What are you doing here?  
  
Miranda: Did Lizzie tell you?  
  
Matt: Dam right she did!  
  
Miranda: It was a dare. We were playing thrust or dare and it was a dare. Thrust me you can even ask Kate we dared her to kiss the next guy that would come in and it was 12-year hold kid so she was mad.  
  
Matt: A dare all this because of a dare.  
  
Miranda: yep!  
  
Matt (smiling): I believe you a 100%  
  
Miranda: Thanks but now I need to talk to Lizzie so is she in her room?  
  
Matt: Yup!  
  
Miranda went upstairs she told Lizzie and Lizzie believe her and forgave her. Lizzie said sorry for the bad things she said and everything was ok.  
  
In the middle of the night Lizzie couldn't sleep so she opened her lights and started to read a book. Then she could hear some rocks hitting her window so she got up and saw that Gordo was throwing rocks at her window.  
  
She opened the window and yelled:  
  
Lizzie: GORDO WATH ARE YOU DOING YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP MY PARENTS.  
  
Gordo: Sorry! Just come with me I want to talk to you.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo it is 2 o clock in the morning (looking at her alarm clock.)  
  
Gordo: Come on don't be a wimp.  
  
Lizzie: how can I come down?  
  
Gordo: Duh take the ladder.  
  
Lizzie remembered that 2 days ago she took the ladder to climb up her window that was open because she ad forgot her keys and she never put back the ladder in the garage.  
  
Lizzie: Ok you win!  
  
Lizzie came down.  
  
Gordo: Come with me.  
  
They started to walk then Lizzie:  
  
Lizzie: Do you sneak out allot you look like an expert.  
  
Gordo: I am. I sneak out allot when I can't sleep. But don't worry I just walk and think.  
  
They walked and talked about School, friends, about everything and nothing  
  
Just when Gordo was about to ask Lizzie something Lizzie yelled.  
  
Lizzie: Is that Miranda and who is she with?  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N Please review. 


	3. The big secret!

A/N I hope you like it and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire I hope I did because then I could MEAT THE HOOTES GUY EVER (Adam Lamberg).  
  
Chapter three: the big secret!  
  
Lizzie: Its Miranda she is with a guy let's go see her.  
  
When they came close to wear Miranda was Gordo grabbed her shoulder and said in her ear:  
  
Gordo: Miranda is with Matt your brother lets hide in the bushes.  
  
They hide and started to listen.  
  
Miranda was in Matt's harms crying.  
  
Miranda: What are we going to do Lizzie doesn't even no about us what do you think she is going to say when she founds out that I am pregnant.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help herself she stood up and said  
  
Lizzie: Miranda you are pregnant.  
  
She gave her a hug!  
  
Lizzie: Who is the father?  
  
Just then Gordo said "Lizzie" then looked at Matt.  
  
Lizzie: no, NO Matt you did not NO. Why?  
  
Matt: we have been dating for about seven months.  
  
Miranda: And I am 4 months pregnant.  
  
Lizzie: You have been hiding this from me for 7 months.  
  
Lizzie really upset was leaving when Gordo grabbed her hand and took her somewhere so that Miranda and Matt couldn't hear him.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie you cant do this you have to stay strong for Miranda and your brother just don't run away and I want to know why you where so mad at Miranda when you saw us kissing.  
  
Lizzie: You are right I am going to go see Miranda.  
  
She left. She wasn't going to tell Gordo she loved him.  
  
Lizzie walked to Miranda and gave her a hug.  
  
Lizzie: You are going to be a great mom and you Matt and great dad and know we have to tell are parents.  
  
**************************************  
  
A/N I know small chapter sorry. Well please review. 


	4. Telling the McGuire's

A/N Well thanks for the reviews and I know I have to work on my grammar but I don't really have time so Microsoft word corrects it for me. So sorry. And Dark Angemon: She is fat. But Lizzie just taught she was getting fat cause of the junk food (lol) before she found out that she was pregnant.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter four: telling the McGuire's:  
  
Matt, Miranda, Gordo and Lizzie where sitting. Jo and Sam came.  
  
Jo: so kids what did you want to talk about?  
  
Lizzie: Well don't freak out ok?  
  
Sam: watts going on!  
  
Lizzie: Well 2 days ago Gordo and me found.  
  
Jo: You guys are dating! It is about time!  
  
Lizzie and Gordo came red.  
  
Lizzie: No, it is worse then that.  
  
Sam (screaming): Your not pregnant are you?  
  
Lizzie: Not me!  
  
Jo: what do you mean not you?  
  
Miranda: I am!  
  
Jo: That's why you are fatter! Did you tell your parents yet?  
  
Miranda: No!  
  
Sam: Who is the guy that did this to you?  
  
Matt: Me.  
  
Sam (screaming): What!  
  
Matt: Me. I am going to be a dad Miranda and me have been dating in secret for 6 months an now Miranda is 4 months pregnant.  
  
Sam took Matt and binged him in is room!  
  
Everybody flowed them.  
  
Sam (screaming): You are moving you are not staying here and you got a job a couple of months ago. Well that money will be for your food, clothes and your apartment.  
  
Matt (crying): Dad I can't live alone and can't even cook dad I am in grade 8.  
  
Sam: Well that is your problem.  
  
Sam went to take a ride.  
  
Then Jo, Miranda, Lizzie and Gordo came in Matt's room.  
  
Jo: Don't worry he will calm down your staying here.  
  
Matt hugged is mom.  
  
A/N I know it is not long but I will do a chapter tonight. 


	5. Telling the Sanchez!

A/N I am sorry I said I was going to do another chapter tonight but my mom grounded me so I couldn't go on the computer. Well thanks for the review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter five: Telling the Sanchez!  
  
Jo and Sam talked and Jo convinced Sam to keep Matt and support him. Gordo and Lizzie decided to leave Matt and Miranda alone so they went at the Mall.  
  
Matt and Miranda where in Matt's room.  
  
Matt: Everything is going to be ok.  
  
Miranda: No I am going to come really fat and the people in my school are going to no.  
  
Matt: Yes! But you will always have me, Gordo and Lizzie. You now that right?  
  
Miranda: yes I know.  
  
Matt gave Miranda a kiss.  
  
Miranda: I have to tell my parents now.  
  
Matt: Went me to come with you?  
  
Miranda: No cause my dad is going to want to kill you so no. But thanks.  
  
Matt: Thanks for what?  
  
Miranda: For being with me.  
  
Matt gave Miranda a hug.  
  
Matt: I will always be with you.  
  
After a couple of minutes Miranda went home.  
  
Miranda: Mom, Dad I have to tell you something.  
  
Mrs Sanchez: Sure what.  
  
Miranda: You should site down!  
  
They sate down in the living room.  
  
Miranda: Mom, Dad. Promise me you won't freak out ok?  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: I promise!  
  
Miranda: Dad!  
  
Mr. Sanchez: I promise!  
  
Miranda: Ok I am pregnant.  
  
Mr. Sanchez: I can't stay just explain to her I am going to go take a walk ok?  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: Ok  
  
Mr. Sanchez left.  
  
Miranda: what is it?  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: We know.  
  
Miranda: How?  
  
Mrs: Well you haven't ad your period's sense like 2 or 3 months and you are fatter.  
  
Miranda: I am 4 months pregnant. And are you mad?  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: 4 months? And I was mad but now I am ok and me and your dad decides to be there for you but we are really disappointed in you.  
  
Miranda: thanks  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: I just want to know something.  
  
Miranda: Sure what?  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: Who is the father and were did you. You know?  
  
Miranda: ok. Ones I went to sleep over at my friend's house. And her brother and me have been dating for 6 months in secret. Well I when in is room that night we talked ant it just happened.  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: The only person you went to sleep over is Lizzie but. You are dating MATT.  
  
Miranda: Yes I am really sorry about everything.  
  
Mrs Sanchez: He is in grade 8  
  
Miranda: Yes but he has a job and wants to take care of the baby and he is really responsible. And we are still dating and Mom I think love him.  
  
She started to cry. Mrs. Sanchez toke her in her harms.  
  
Miranda: I Love you Mom  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: I Love you too.  
  
A/N please review. 


	6. Already

A/N Thank you for the reviews and I know I am going fast with the months of Miranda getting pregnant but I want to write a little bite about Gordo and Lizzie and for that Miranda needs to have her baby!  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
Chapter: six: Already.  
  
The parents accepted it and nothing really changed excerpted for school everyone knows because Miranda is now 8 months pregnant and she is really fat! But she always denies.  
  
Miranda, Lizzie and Gordo are sitting in their usual place in the cafeteria.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie I hate it everybody asks me if I am pregnant why don't they just get a life and stay out of mine.  
  
Lizzie: Well Miranda people are curious cause getting fat like that in 8 months is not normal.  
  
Miranda: I know but it is annoying and people laugh to.  
  
Gordo: You should just tell them that you are pregnant.  
  
Miranda: Yah so they can laugh more.  
  
Gordo: Or just support you.  
  
Miranda: I think I am going to tell them.  
  
Just them Miranda gets up on her chair and scream's:  
  
Miranda: Everybody listen to me!  
  
Everybody stops and looks at her.  
  
Miranda: The rumours are true I am pregnant ok and I am keeping the baby! Ok? So bye.  
  
And she sites down. For a couple of minutes everything is silent then they start to talk again.  
  
Gordo: I didn't mean like that.  
  
Miranda: Well it is like that I did it.  
  
Gordo: Ok  
  
Then Ethan and Larry come to their table.  
  
Ethan: Hey! Miranda Just want to say I am behind you a 100% and if you need any help for anything just let me now ok?  
  
Miranda: Ok! And thanks.  
  
Larry: Me too!  
  
Miranda: Thank you too!  
  
Gordo: Well there is something if its ok with Miranda me, The father of the child and Lizzie are going to do the baby's room on Saturday so if you guys fell like it you can help.  
  
Miranda: It is ok with me just one thing.  
  
Ethan: Name it.  
  
Miranda: Don't tell anyone who is the father if you come Saturday ok?  
  
Ethan: Sure but why?  
  
Miranda: I don't want him to have a reputation you are going to understand when you now whop he is.  
  
Ethan: I will come see you Saturday.  
  
Larry: I'll come to so later!  
  
Miranda: I can't believe this they are so nice.  
  
Gordo: They always have been that nice.  
  
Miranda: Got a point.  
  
Lizzie: I have to go to my locker.  
  
Miranda: I will be there in a sec.  
  
Lizzie: Ok.  
  
Lizzie left.  
  
Gordo: Miranda, I have tries to ask Lizzie 2 times why she freaked out when we kissed and she never told me. So do you know why?  
  
Miranda: Yes!  
  
Gordo: Can you tell me?  
  
Miranda: No!  
  
Gordo: Common!  
  
Miranda: Why do you want too now that bad.  
  
Gordo: Cause doesn't tell anyone but I think I love her.  
  
Miranda struggle not to laugh.  
  
Miranda: Why don't you ask her?  
  
Gordo: She will say no. Just forget about what I said and lets go see her.  
  
Miranda: Ok!  
  
They went to see Lizzie but she wasn't at her locker she was in front of Miranda's locker like hiding something.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, What are you doing everyone is laughing at you.  
  
Lizzie: They are not laughing at me they are laughing ate this.  
  
She moved and something was written on Miranda's locker it was written: SLUT!  
  
Miranda started to cry and run away but Clair stopped her.  
  
Clair: So the little fat slut can cry! Bouhouou.  
  
Miranda (crying): Shut the fuck up!  
  
Clair: So using big words now.  
  
Lizzie: Give it up.  
  
Clair: Stay out of this.  
  
Miranda: Why are you doing this don't you have a heart.  
  
Clair: Freak!  
  
Miranda started to run away she rune to the girl's bathroom. Lizzie follows her. Then Gordo who is waiting outside see Kate coming is so he thinks what the heck and comes In too.  
  
Miranda: Kate watt do you want.  
  
Kate: I want to make sure your ok?  
  
Miranda: Why?  
  
Kate: Cause last year I was pregnant.  
  
Miranda: You where but you didn't come fat?  
  
Kate: I know I wasn't strong like you and got an abortion.  
  
Miranda: That is horrible.  
  
Gordo: I would have never guessed. Who was the dad.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! What are you doing here?  
  
Gordo: Well I wanted to see how the girl's bathroom locked.  
  
They laugh  
  
Lizzie: But Kate who?  
  
Kate: It was a guy I met at a party.  
  
Lizzie: How!  
  
Kate: I am going to go so bye and take care.  
  
She hugged Miranda then left.  
  
Gordo went to seat with Miranda and Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: I can't believe this!  
  
Lizzie: Me too!  
  
Then a girl came in!  
  
A girl: What are you doing here. (Looking at Gordo).  
  
Gordo: Well that is my bell lets go!  
  
They left.  
  
The day went pretty normal after that.  
  
Saturday:  
  
Gordo, Lizzie and Matt came at Miranda's together. They add paint wallpaper and allot of stuff.  
  
Mrs. Sanchez opened the door.  
  
Gordo: Hi Mrs. Sanchez is Miranda in the baby's room.  
  
Mrs. Sanchez: Yes.  
  
They 3 went up.  
  
They started to talk and forgot about the painting thing. What remanded them is when Ethan and Larry came up!  
  
Ethan: Yo!  
  
Lizzie: Hey!  
  
Larry: So who is the father?  
  
Matt: Me!  
  
Ethan: You have good taste Miranda he is a cool dude!  
  
They laugh  
  
Larry: I understand you don't want Matt to have a bas reputation in junior high!  
  
Miranda: Right!  
  
They started to paint it blue so if it's a girl its good and if it's a boy its good. Hen they put wallpaper, the furniture's that Matt and Miranda bought.  
  
Then everyone went downstairs to take a break and they heard Miranda scream.  
  
Miranda: My water broke!  
  
They ran upstairs.  
  
Larry: But your are just 8 months pregnant.  
  
A/N I hope you liked that chapter and please review! 


	7. The hospital!

A/N Thanks for the reviews and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
Chapter seven: The hospital!  
  
They rushed to the hospital! Matt and Miranda came in the room and Lizzie, Gordo, Larry, Ethan and the Sanchez waited in the waiting room.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo can you come with me? I want to call my parents.  
  
Gordo: Why?  
  
Lizzie: Well I just want company you don't have to come  
  
Gordo: Sorry I didn't mean it like that.  
  
Lizzie: It's ok just come on.  
  
They came by the phone Lizzie took the phone and when she was just about to dial the number  
  
Gordo: Can I ask you a question first?  
  
Lizzie: Sure watt?  
  
Gordo: I asked you that question like 4 times. Why did you freak out when you saw me and Miranda kiss?  
  
Lizzie: I have to call my parents.  
  
She dialled the number.  
  
Lizzie: Dad, Miranda is having the baby!  
  
Sam: What! She is only 8 months pregnant?  
  
Lizzie: I know she is having it premature I guess.  
  
Sam: We will be right there.  
  
Lizzie: See ya!  
  
Sam hanged up!  
  
Gordo: WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO TELL ME?  
  
Lizzie: I just cant ok?  
  
Gordo: Fine!  
  
After a will the McGuire's arrived! Then the doctor came:  
  
Doctor: Well the baby is fine! Just he is going to have to stay in for about 3 weeks because he is really small.  
  
Gordo: So it's a boy?  
  
Doctor: Yes!  
  
Larry: Can we go see them?  
  
Doctor: Sure!  
  
They came in and saw Miranda.  
  
Ethan: Yo Miranda was up?  
  
Miranda: Well I just finished labour.  
  
(They laugh)  
  
Larry: Where is he?  
  
Miranda: Over they're in the incubator.  
  
They went to see him.  
  
Gordo: Hey! Matt watt is his name?  
  
Matt: Frank David McGuire.  
  
Gordo: Why David?  
  
Miranda: Because we didn't want to use Elizabeth cause she is a girl! So we used yours.  
  
Gordo: Why?  
  
Matt: First you are Miranda 's best friend. 2 I am your best friend. 3 We want to ask you if you would want to be the godfather?  
  
Gordo smiled.  
  
Gordo: It would be my pleasure and Thanks!  
  
Miranda: No problem and Liz.  
  
Lizzie: Yes!  
  
Matt: Want to be the godmother.  
  
Lizzie: Yes, Yes, Yes!  
  
She hugged Miranda, Then Matt, The Gordo hugged Miranda and hand shacked Matt's hand (Boys! (lol)).  
  
Ethan: Guys! Larry and me have to leave.  
  
Miranda: OK and thanks for everything/  
  
Larry: It was nothing.  
  
Larry hugged Miranda and Ethan did the same. Then they left.  
  
Lizzie: I am going to go in the waiting room cause I am sure the parents want to stay alone with you!  
  
Miranda: Sure!  
  
Gordo: Me to!  
  
They went in the waiting room.  
  
Gordo: I am sorry!  
  
Lizzie: For what?  
  
Gordo: For upsetting you.  
  
Lizzie: It's ok! But just don't ask me that ok cause I just cant tell you ok?  
  
Gordo: OK Friends?  
  
Lizzie: Friends?  
  
They hugged!  
  
A WEEK LATER:  
  
Miranda as been going to school for 2 days. Everything was pretty normal just that allot of person asked allot of question about the baby and Larry and Ethan are now hanging out with Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
One day the five of them were walking when Lizzie noticed something on the billboard  
  
Lizzie: There is TANLENT SHOW .The last day of school!  
  
Gordo: That is not this Friday but the other one.  
  
Miranda: Why don't we sing a song?  
  
Lizzie: Yes! How about you guys?  
  
Ethan: No! Talent shows are lame.  
  
Larry: They are lame!  
  
Lizzie; Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Actually yes I am going to sing a song for the girl I like.  
  
Lizzie (struggling not to cry): You LIKE someone?  
  
Gordo: Yup!  
  
Lizzie: How come you never told me?  
  
Gordo: I didn't I told I did?  
  
Lizzie: No you didn't. and who is she?  
  
Gordo; you will know at the talent show.  
  
Lizzie: Fine!  
  
Miranda: We are going to go see Frank.  
  
Ethan: Like you always do after school!  
  
Miranda: Yup. Well actually we are going to go get Matt, Go see Frank, go shopping! Then practice are song.  
  
Lizzie: So later.  
  
Gordo: Bye!  
  
Ethan and Larry: See ya!  
  
Miranda and Lizzie got in Lizzie's parents car! (Lizzie as her divers listens)  
  
And want to get Matt, They drove to the hospital and went to see Frank for a little while!  
  
Then they went to drop Matt at Lanny's cause he didn't want to go shopping (wonder why? Lol).  
  
Miranda bought a red dress, some red shoes and a necklace. (For the talent show)  
  
Lizzie bought a black dress with some pink flowers on it and she also bought some bots. Then they went to Lizzie's.  
  
Then they went in Lizzie's room. Lizzie who ad forgot about Gordo liking someone reminded of it started to cry.  
  
Miranda: Wats rong.  
  
Lizzie: I just it me Gordo likes someone else. I can't believe it.  
  
Miranda: Don't think about it think about the talent show it is going to be fun.  
  
Lizzie: I have a great idea for a song.  
  
Miranda: Witsh one?  
  
Lizzie: You know the one why use to listen.  
  
Miranda: We use to listen to allot of songs.  
  
Lizzie: Here I will sing it a little bit.  
  
"One of these days it all comes together One of these days that goes on forever Think I sound crazy? Maybe, Whatever What's it all about?"  
  
Miranda: It is: it's about time from Lillix.  
  
Lizzie: Yes that's it want to sing that?  
  
Miranda: D'love too!  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Gordo started to walk and Ethan and Larry catch up.  
  
Ethan: So Gordon you like someone who is the lucky girl.  
  
Gordo: You don't know her.  
  
Larry: Common.  
  
Gordo: Don't tell anyone I thrust you guys.  
  
Larry: Promise.  
  
Ethan: Promise.  
  
Gordo: It is my best friend.  
  
Ethan: Dude you like Miranda.  
  
Larry: Idiot he likes Lizzie!  
  
Gordo: No, I don't like Lizzie. I think I love her.  
  
Larry: Love her wow that is strong.  
  
Gordo: Well guys I am going to go get a song for the talent show ok?  
  
Ethan: See you!  
  
Larry: Bye!  
  
Gordo rushed home and he ad heard a song on TV so decided to download it on the computer. The song is: Why don't you and I .  
  
He started to sing and sang pretty good.  
  
A/N Wow that was long I hope you liked it please review. 


	8. The decision and the big night!

A/N thank you for the reviews and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie or the songs.  
  
Chapter height: the decision and the big night!  
  
The next morning Lizzie came in the kitchen and Saw Jo and eating.  
  
Lizzie: Mom?  
  
Jo: Yeah sweet heart.  
  
Lizzie: You know aunt Paula and uncle Richard?  
  
Jo: Yes!  
  
Lizzie: Well they have a daughter about my age right?  
  
Jo: Maria? Yes she is in grade 10 like you.  
  
Lizzie: Do you think they would mind if I would go live with them?  
  
Jo: Why you don't want to stay here what did we do wrong?  
  
Lizzie: Nothing its not you guys its school and the guy I like.  
  
Jo: Get to the point.  
  
Lizzie: When Frank is going to come live with Miranda well she wont have time to be with me and just hang out.  
  
Jo: Well that is why you have Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Well I only told Matt and Miranda this but I like Gordo more then a friend.  
  
Jo: I know Liz but.  
  
Lizzie who was crying: And he likes someone else and I just cant do it I would come to visit every weekend cause she only lives 1h00 from here.  
  
Jo who was now crying too: I am going to call Sam at work.  
  
After she was done talking to Sam she went to see Lizzie.  
  
Jo: Well Sam said if that's what you want it is ok. I called your aunt and uncle and they so want you there they want you to live there forever.  
  
Lizzie: Well then I am going to move there after Friday the big night.  
  
Jo: Ok.  
  
*******Friday the big night*******  
  
Lizzie and Miranda where in Lizzie' bedroom getting ready for the talent show when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Lizzie: Come in!  
  
Matt came in and he was holding Frank.  
  
Miranda rune to Matt and took Frank in her arms.  
  
Miranda: How did you get him out the hospital he was only supposed to get out tomorrow?  
  
Matt: Well I am good!  
  
Lizzie: Lanny's dad works at the hospital so he probably asked Lanny's dad for a favour.  
  
Matt (In a joking voice): You were not supposed to tell her it is my secret!  
  
Miranda: Well tanks Matt!  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Lizzie: Ewww not in my room please.  
  
They laugh!  
  
Matt took Frank.  
  
Matt: I am going to leave I am sure you want to get ready and Liz did you tell Miranda about you know.  
  
Miranda: About her moving tomorrow yes she did I am so going to miss her.  
  
She started to cry.  
  
Lizzie: Don't cry your makeup is going to fuk up!  
  
Matt: Well I am going!  
  
When Matt was gone!  
  
Miranda: When are you going to tell Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Tell me what?  
  
Gordo who was behind them!  
  
Lizzie: Well I am moving tomorrow.  
  
Gordo: What why?  
  
Lizzie: You know the thing about you and Miranda kissing and me freaking out?  
  
Gordo: Yeah!  
  
Lizzie: I never wanted to tell you why well it is the same reason.  
  
Gordo: Damn it why Lizzie tell me!  
  
Lizzie: I will tell you after the talent show ok?  
  
Gordo: Whatever!  
  
Gordo left!  
  
Miranda (sarcastically): That went well!  
  
*****At the talent show*****  
  
Ethan, Larry, Matt and Frank where sitting in the front row talking when the announcer came on the stage!  
  
Announcer: Ok I know you guys are waiting so first up is Elizabeth McGuire and Miranda Sanchez. They are going to sing, "it's about time from Lillix" so give it up for Elizabeth and Miranda!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda came in stage and started to sing!  
  
LIZZIE: I hate you, I love you I just can't remember to forget you Who are you, who needs you? You make me feel alive, I die, so high I'm crawling on the ground and I have found I can fly  
  
MIRANDA: One of these days it all comes together One of those days that goes on forever Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever What's it all about?  
  
TOGETHER: It's about life, it's about fun It's over before it has begun It's about you, it's about me It's about everything between and I say I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue It's about time that I Make up my mind  
  
MIRANDA: It's simple, confusing, the truth is I'm winning but I'm losing And pulling and pushing, won't do me any good It could, it should I'm honest to myself that the truth is I lied  
  
LIZZE: One of these days it all comes together One of those days that goes on forever Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever What's it all about?  
  
TOGETHER: It's about life, it's about fun It's over before it has begun It's about you, it's about me It's about everything between and I say I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue It's about time that I Make up my mind  
  
LIZZE: Time is creeping behind me, surrounding around me Fading the words so desperately Now give me a reason that I can believe in Time is something you can't rewind  
  
MIRANDA: One of these days it all comes together One of those days that goes on forever Think I sound crazy? Maybe, whatever What's it all about?  
  
TOGEHER: It's about life, it's about fun It's over before it has begun It's about you, it's about me It's about everything between and I say I'm saying goodbye to you, I say hi to you with no clue It's about time that I Make up my mind  
  
Everybody started to clap.  
  
Backstage-  
  
Gordo: You guys were great I would love to stay here and talk but I have to go on sorry.  
  
Miranda: It is ok and we are going to see Matt, Larry, Ethan and Frank on the front row so we can see you.  
  
Gordo: Well wish me good luck.  
  
Miranda: Good luck.  
  
Lizzie: Break a leg!  
  
- They audience-  
  
Lizzie and Miranda when to see Frank and company.  
  
Announcer: Well now it is time for David Gordon who is going to sing why don't you and: From Santana featuring Chad Kroger form Nickel back.  
  
Gordo came on stage.  
  
Gordo: Hi everyone I just want to dedicate this song to a special girl.  
  
Lizzie was starting to cry.  
  
Gordo: a special girl. It is Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. He was looking at Lizzie and she looked really shocked.  
  
Gordo started to sing.  
  
Since the moment I spotted you, Like walking around with little wings on my shoes, My stomach's filled with the butterflies,  
  
Ooh, and it's all right, Bouncing round from cloud to cloud, I'd got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down, If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied,  
  
Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied, It turns out that everything I say to you, Comes out wrong and never comes out right.  
  
So I'll say why don't you and I, Get together and take on the world and be together forever, Heads we will, Tails we'll try again, So I'll say why don't you and I, Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven, Cause without you they're never going to let me in.  
  
"He looked at Lizzie. Lizzie was now crying of joy. She new exactly how Gordo felt for her and she felt the same way."  
  
When's this fever going to break? I think I've handled more than any man can take, I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around,  
  
Ooh, and it's all right, Bouncing round from cloud to cloud, I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down, If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied.  
  
Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied, It turns out that everything I say to you, Comes out wrong and never comes out right.  
  
So I'll say why don't you and I, Get together and take on the world and be together forever, Heads we will, Tails we'll try again, So I'll say why don't you and I, Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven, Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.  
  
Slowly I begin to realize, This is never going to end Right about the same time you walk by, And I say 'Oh here we go again', Oh!  
  
"Miranda: Lizzie are you still leaving you know he likes you know?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know?"  
  
Every time I try to talk to you, I get tongue-tied, It turns out that everything I say to you, Comes out wrong and never comes out right.  
  
So I'll say why don't you and I, Get together and take on the world and be together forever, Heads we will, Tails we'll try again, So I'll say why don't you and I, Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven, Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
Gordo When to the microphone.  
  
Gordo: I Love you Liz!  
  
Just then he saw her walk out the door. So he climbed down the stage and went outside were she was. Sitting there crying.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie it is ok if you don't like me ok? But just don't cry.  
  
Lizzie: It's not that!  
  
Gordo: What is it?  
  
Lizzie: It is a long story!  
  
Gordo: I want to hear all about it but first why are you moving?  
  
Lizzie: Because of this. She kissed Gordo right on the lips.  
  
Gordo (with a smile on is face(): What is that suppose to mean?  
  
Lizzie: I was moving cause Gordo I love you and when you were talking about the girl you like it made me rally sad cause now that Frank is living with Miranda it wont be the same with her and now thinking of loosing my other best friend was to hard.  
  
Gordo: So where do we go from here.  
  
Lizzie: Well I am not moving. And I love you do you love me?  
  
Gordo: Lizzie McGuire I will always love you.  
  
Gordo gave Lizzie a passionate kiss and she kissed back.  
  
Lizzie: Oh! And Gordo you never told me you sang that good.  
  
Gordo took Lizzie's hand and walked back in the auditorium.  
  
Everyone turned around and started clapping at Lizzie and Gordo. Then they looked at the stage the announcer was there.  
  
Announcer: Thank you Claudia! Now up are Clair and Kate for a dance. Give it up for them.  
  
Kate and Clair started to dance and Lizzie and Gordo went to sit down with Miranda and everyone.  
  
Lizzie: Hi!  
  
Miranda: ( Hi! So you guys are together so cute.  
  
Lizzie: Yes.  
  
Then they started they looked at the stage Kate was really good but Clair sucks she was falling and was very clumsy it was so funny.  
  
After the talent show Lizzie, Gordo, Matt, Ethan, Larry, Miranda and Frank decided to go eat. When Kate shoed up.  
  
Kate: Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo you guys were great.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks! ( And do you want to go eat something with us?  
  
Kate: I would love too.  
  
A/N There is only they epilogue left. So lease review. 


	9. Epilogue Part I

A/N Thank you for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok fine I own Disney see that is why I am doing a FANfiction. (Liar I am).  
  
Chapter nine: Epilogue part I  
  
*********2 years later*********  
  
Kate as hanged with Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda, Larry and Ethan. They are still the same. Matt as join the gang too cause he is in grade 10 now. Him and Miranda are still dating. Frank is now 2 and still lives with Miranda. Matt goes to seem him like every 5hours (lol). Lizzie and Gordo dated in grade 11 but broke it up in summer because Gordo heard Lizzie tell Matt that she didn't like him anymore. So Gordo broke it up but he still loves her. But what Gordo doesn't know is that Lizzie was only joking Matt and she still loves him. They are still the best's friends in the whole world.  
  
Tonight is the big night. The prom night.  
  
Kate is going with some Christ guy that is very hot and he is in the football team.  
  
Ethan is going with Tammy they are only friends but Ethan as a crush on her.  
  
Larry is going alone.  
  
Miranda is going with Matt (big surprise)!  
  
And Lizzie is going with Gordo as friends.  
  
Here I go with the story.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda where sitting on Lizzie's bed and talking. When Kate came in the room.  
  
Kate: I can't believe this.  
  
Lizzie: What don't you believe?  
  
Kate: That fuking asshole Christ cancelled I said I was going to go with is new girlfriend. So I am not going to the prom I guess.  
  
Miranda: Why don't you just get a new date?  
  
Kate: Who wooden have a date in this time?  
  
Lizzie: Well there is Larry!  
  
Kate came all red.  
  
Miranda: Why know you like Larry ok? We are not like Clair and the other girls we aren't going to not be your friends because you are dating Larry we like you for whom you are not for whom you like ok?  
  
Kate: Take a breath! And ok I will ask Larry to go.  
  
Kate dialled Larry's number.  
  
Larry: Oh! Hi Liz!  
  
Kate: Its Kate I am at Lizzie's.  
  
Larry: Oh! Hi what sup?  
  
Kate: Do you have a date for the prom?  
  
Larry: Nop why?  
  
Kate: Well you want to go with me?  
  
Larry: Aren't you going with Christ?  
  
Kate: He cancelled.  
  
Larry: Sure I will go with you.  
  
Kate: Thanks and pick me up ate Lizzie's please.  
  
Larry: Ok bye!  
  
Kate hanged up.  
  
Kate: He said yes and is it ok if I asked Larry to come and get me here?  
  
Lizzie: Sure! Call Matt, Miranda tell him to come and get you here to so we can all go.  
  
Miranda: Ok! But where is he?  
  
Lizzie: At Gordo's!  
  
Miranda: But Frank is with him?  
  
Lizzie: I know Gordo wanted to see him.  
  
Miranda: ok!  
  
Miranda took the phone, and then came back.  
  
Miranda: There is no problem and he will drop Frank at my place first cause mom is babysitting.  
  
Lizzie: Ok! And what dress did you buy?  
  
Miranda: Mine is brown and whit you?  
  
Lizzie: Red! You saw it and you Kate?  
  
Kate: Blue!  
  
A couple of minutes later someone knocked on the door.  
  
Lizzie: Come in!  
  
Tammy: Hi!  
  
Lizzie: Hi Tammy watt are you doing here?  
  
Tammy: Well you know you guys are going to go to the prom With Ethan and I am going with him so I was wondering if I could join you guys but if no it is ok?  
  
Lizzie: Sure stay! We will have fun why don't you call Ethan and tell him to get you here?  
  
Tammy: Ok and thanks!  
  
Lizzie: No problem.  
  
After 3hours the girls were waiting when they saw a limousine drive up the driveway.  
  
Ding-dong. The doorbell rang!  
  
Jo: Lizzie go get it!  
  
Lizzie went to get it and saw: Ethan, Larry, Matt and Gordo in a tux standing there.  
  
Gordo: We both a limo sense we are all going together.  
  
Lizzie: Cool! Lets go!  
  
Jo took pictures and they all left!  
  
A/N I know it wasn't long but I have to live but there is another part to the epilogue. Sorry. 


	10. Epilogue Part II

A/N Sorry it took so long but I was busy! Oh and I have to tell you that there is a guy named Kevin in my story and he wants to go out with Lizzie but not Lizzie cause she still likes Gordo and this chapter as violence, drugs and bas language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't know anything, I don't hear anything and I don't see anything!  
  
Chapter ten: Epilogue part II  
  
They came in the gym. Ethan and Tammy hit the dance floor. Larry and Kate went to talk, Miranda and Matt went to see someone and Lizzie and Gordo where talking when Kevin came.  
  
Kevin: Lizzie want to dance?  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and Gordo said:  
  
Gordo: You can go! Don't worry about me  
  
Lizzie: Sure!  
  
Kevin and Lizzie danced but all Lizzie could do is look at Gordo. When she was done dancing she went to see Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: So..  
  
Gordo: So what?  
  
Lizzie : Look Gordo it is going to be a year sense we broke up in a month and I was wondering why you broke up with me?  
  
Gordo: It as been almost a year you never asked me I tough you knew.  
  
Lizzie: No I don't!  
  
Gordo: Well I heard you and Matt talking and you said to him you didn't love me anymore and you where going to break up with me and I was tired of being the one always dumped so I broke up with you!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo me and Matt where only....  
  
Kevin came and interrupted Lizzie.  
  
Kevin: So Liz, you want to come with me and my friends?  
  
Lizzie: Kevin I want to stay with my date.  
  
Kevin: Common you don't want to stay with this geek.  
  
Lizzie: Waths your fuking problem? Come on Gordo lets go see Miranda and Matt.  
  
Kevin: So you can't fight your own fuking battled know?  
  
Gordo was about to leave when he turned around and punched Kevin right on the nose. He was bleeding like hell. Kevin was about to punch Gordo back when two teachers came and split the boys up and said:  
  
Teacher: You guy's leave you are not aloud to stay here anymore!  
  
Gordo: Fine!  
  
Gordo left one way and Kevin the other way.  
  
Lizzie came outside to see Gordo smoking.  
  
Lizzie: What the fuck are you doing?  
  
Gordo: Nothing I was just kicked out of the prom.  
  
Lizzie took Gordo's cigarette and threw it on the ground.  
  
Gordo: What did you do that for?  
  
Lizzie: Sense when do you smoke?  
  
Gordo: Sense we broke up!  
  
Lizzie: Yeah but you broke up with me! I should be the one sad.  
  
Gordo: I told you what happened I still love you.  
  
Lizzie: And I was saying that I was only joking Matt. Matt and me where fooling around. Gordo I still love you.  
  
Gordo: You do?  
  
Lizzie: Yes!  
  
Just then Gordo went on is knees and hold up a ring.  
  
Gordo: Then if you still love me! Elizabeth Brooke McGuire I want to spend the rest of my life with you so Will you marry me?  
  
Lizzie (know crying) : David Gordon I would Love to!  
  
Gordo was just about to kiss Lizzie when...  
  
Lizzie: In one condition!  
  
Gordo: Name it!  
  
Lizzie: You stop smoking.  
  
Gordo: Ok!  
  
Then they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
They heard some clapping and turned around.  
  
Miranda, Matt, Ethan, Tammy, Larry and Kate where there.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N I hope you liked it! 


End file.
